Black Impact
by Eyto
Summary: Impliqué dans le complot de l'Organisation depuis des années, Shinichi est démasqué. Quittant le Japon peu après, celui-ci revient dans le but de débarrasser le pays des Hommes en Noir... mais ils s'avèrent être plus coriace qu'auparavant. @Chapitre 9
1. (Volet 1) Good Job !

Hello !

Et ouais, une nouvelle fiction que j'annonce depuis déjà deux mois. Déjà, parlons du titre, il vient de l'épisode 425, mais il correspond bien au thème de la fic...

Pour le contexte, Shinichi a 17 ans et rétrécit de 6 ans, soit 11 ans en Conan. La fiction commence un an après, Conan a donc 12 ans. On est dans un "univers parallèle", tout ce qui a été fait dans le manga n'a jamais eu lieu. Mais TOUT sera expliqué. Lisez pour le plaisir, en gardant des questions en tête ;)

Concernant les chapitres, il y aura deux grands ARC, ou PARTIE. La partie 1 c'est... celle-ci. La partie 2 se déroulera quelques années plus tard, je ne dis rien.

Et pour finir : le couple. Je garde le Conan x Masumi. Le CoAi j'en ai trop fait, et Ran c'est bien trop basique (CoMasu c'est beau en plus :)). Maintenant, j'espère que ça vous plaira et... Enjoy !

* * *

**Arc I/Partie I**

**(VOLET 1 : Le vol des archives)**

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Fin Avril 2006_

_« Radio fréquence 8801. Ici Kaderma, président du conseil gouvernemental du Japon. Nous sommes actuellement en alerte noire. Je répète, besoin d'aide, alerte noire… urgence… les forces… »_

_Deux mois plus tôt  
_  
_Début Mars 2006_

Une balle de sniper. Une seconde. Une dernière.  
James Black tomba sur le sol, la tête tapant contre le muret derrière lui. Le sang coulait sur son visage, et même sur la quasi-totalité de son corps. Alors que son arme tomba à terre, et que des hélicoptères au-dessus de lui se posèrent, un homme en noir s'approcha de lui, un pistolet magnum à la main.

- Vous avez perdu, Black-san, dit-elle.

_"C'est impossible…" pensa-t-il._

- Mettez-vous bien ça dans la tête. La prochaine fois, éviter de vous mêler de nos affaires.

James ferma les yeux, son corps ne répondant plus.

_Hôpital central de Tokyo, 2 Mars, 21 heures._

_Forte pluie et vent violent._

- Bien, Black-san. Dîtes nous ce qui est arrivé, où et quand, demanda Conan.

James acquiesça et expliqua la situation sans passer par quatre chemins : l'Organisation refait surface.  
Car en effet, depuis maintenant trois mois, les hommes en noir avaient totalement disparu. Récemment, le directeur général du FBI avait découvert qu'une équipe menée par Gin se trouvait en Alaska, dans les terres gelées, à la recherche d'armes importantes. C'est de là, que James s'y était rendu en tant que point fort, pour finalement finir dans son lit d'hôpital.

- L'Organisation ? C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient plus donné de nouvelles... je me demande à quoi vont leur servir les armes volées. Et puis avec toutes les confrontations que nous avons eues avec eux, ce n'est pas une revanche qu'ils cherchent... réfléchit Jodie.

- Ils ont un but précis. C'est peut-être l'année qu'ils attendent pour se lancer dans ce projet... répondit Haibara.

Conan fronça les sourcils, en décalant légèrement les rideaux de la fenêtre, la pluie frappant la vitre, et la buée l'empêchant de voir la rue. Jodie s'apprêta à se lever, mais James ouvrit la bouche, posant la question que Conan attendait sûrement.

- Exe sera sûrement appelé pour l'affaire des vols d'armes tu sais. À mon avis, si les hommes en noir font leur retour, ils enquêteront sur le FBI pour savoir ce qu'ils font.

Conan sourit, Exe, pseudonyme du garçon pour résoudre les affaires, de loin, sans dévoiler son visage, son nom, et sa localisation. Et vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Parce que la criminalité du Japon avait fortement augmenté... Heiji, Saguru et Kogoro étaient de très bon détective, mais il en manquait. Bien que Kogoro soit devenu un grand enquêteur sans l'aide du détective rajeuni, il restait un homme, et à moins de résoudre quatre enquêtes par heure, il était impossible de faire face à ces événements. Mais heureusement, la police restait compétente, avec un effectif très correct. Exe s'occupait donc de grosse enquête, parfois longue et difficile, et Heiji et Saguru avaient tous deux compris que ce n'était pas de la rigolade.

- Pourquoi ne pas contacter Shu ? demanda Jodie.

- Tu sais bien que lui et Akemi Miyano sont traqués par les snipers d'élite de l'Organisation ? Ils bougent un peu partout au Japon, en actualisant un timer chaque soir pour dire "On est encore vivant". Comment veux-tu le contacter ? Non. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Laissons-le pour l'instant. Et puis, on n'a qu'à faire comme à chaque fois... on repousse ou non ces hommes... voilà tout. Ce projet ne peut pas être aussi grave que ça, non ? répondit James.

_"Non. S'ils attaquent une base en Alaska, ce n'est sûrement pas pour se ravitailler. Et on parle de Gin..." pensa Conan._

- Bon... alors ont fait comme d'habitude. En attendant, on te laisse, tu as besoin de repos James, reprit Jodie.

Jodie se leva, suivit d'Haibara et prit la porte, rejoignant ainsi le couloir. Conan se leva et s'avança vers le lit de James, faisant signe aux autres de ne pas écouter la conversation et de l'attendre.

Quand la porte fut enfin fermée, il put souffler.

- Ils traquent Akai-san. Ils vont certainement s'en prendre à Masumi.

James hocha la tête.

- Kudo-kun... tu la protèges, tu la suis, tu la surveilles, tout ça dans le silence. D'accord ?

Conan acquiesça.

_"Good job" pensa Conan._

* * *

Je sais que c'est un peu court, mais au moins, vous êtes dans l'ambiance !

Lâchez une review si ça vous a plu, et... bah...

À bientôt ? :)


	2. Masumi dans un viseur

Hello !

Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai quand même été surpris de voir ce "commencement" aussi bon. M'enfin... euh... go ? :

Avant tout (gros mur XD), ne vous étonnez pas de la maturité qu'on prit les détectives boys. Ils ont douze ans ! Donc fini les cris d'enfants, c'est un peu plus "mature...?" (bon c'est pas encore super, m'enfin XD). Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :  
**

Conan se leva difficilement de son lit. C'était lundi, le début de la semaine, un jour maudit comme le disait Kogoro. Il avait collège, et Masumi allait devoir l'accompagner. La jeune fille avait acquis le poste d'une surveillante, au niveau de la sécurité, se faisant passer pour une adulte, et James comptait sur Conan pour la surveiller, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle n'est pas une cible. Elle avait peut-être une famille, et un grand frère très solide qui peut renverser les hommes en noir, mais elle n'était pas intouchable pour autant. Bien évidemment, connaissant Akai, il valait mieux pour Gin qu'elle ne meurt pas...

Après un petit déjeuner, préparé par Ran, il s'élança dans la rue où il pleuvait déjà averse, parapluie à la main. Il retrouva ses amies détective, ainsi que Masumi, à la grille de l'établissement, les gouttes de pluie dégoulinant sur le visage des enfants. Alors que Conan voulut entrer, Masumi l'intercepta avec son bras droit.

- Continuez, je vous rejoins ! cria Conan.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Masumi.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être dans le viseur d'un de ces hommes, tu le sais, hein ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ça n'arrivera pas. James s'occupe de savoir si tu es recherchée ou non. Et puis, on est dans un établissement scolaire, l'Organisation ne prendra pas le risque d'y venir. Fais ton travail normalement, et appuie sur ta montre si tu remarques quelque chose. Sache que Jodie est également présente, je préfère te le dire.

Conan se retourna, le vent faisant voler sa veste -il ne faisait pas très froid-.

- Je suis au rez-de-chaussée de toute manière, conclu-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Masumi sourit, malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas compris où voulait en venir son détective préféré, elle entra dans le bâtiment de droite, l'accueil. Quant à Conan, il prit place en cours de maths, un cours qu'il n'aimait pas, pour le professeur qui enseigne, et... parce qu'il avait déjà vécu ça. Le plus dur avait été le professeur de Japonais, qui avait tout de même bien vu la ressemblance frappante entre Conan et Shinichi lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Ce n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Après deux heures à élucider des fractions et équations en tous genres, il sortit dans la cour, pour une recréé d'un quart d'heure.

- Hello, cool guy !

Il se retourna.

- J-Jodie-sensei !

Les détectives boys s'approchèrent de Conan, lâchant des "Hey, c'est l'agent du FBI!" ou encore des "Avez-vous à manger ?" d'une tierce personnage...

- Oui, non. J'enseigne ici maintenant. Et oui c'est ma couverture, donc si vous pouviez ne rien dire ! dit-elle en se grattant la tête. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez même ne pas rester ici, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des rumeurs... Okay ?!

- Oui ! répondirent les enfants.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent route, Ayumi et Haibara remarquèrent le fait que Conan resta auprès de Jodie. Tandis qu'Haibara comprit pourquoi, Ayumi ou encore Mitsuhiko, se posaient davantage de questions. Conan mêlé ? Sans ses amies ? C'était injuste.

- Toujours rien à signaler ? demanda Conan.

- Non. Même pas un signal radio. C'est à croire que ces types, s'ils sont présents bien évidemment, sont prudents.

_"S'ils veulent Masumi, ils n'ont qu'à tracer son téléphone. Elle s'en est déjà servi alors que l'Organisation rodait. Ce qui signifie qu'ils peuvent savoir où elle se trouve avec précision. Dans le cas où ils seraient présents, ils utiliseraient sûrement des messages codés ou des appels intraçables. Ça complique les choses. Malgré tout, ils sont là, c'est une certitude."_ pensa Conan, d'un air réfléchit.

Ça peut vous paraître précipité. Seulement, même si Akai est actuellement traqué depuis plusieurs mois, cela ne faisait que quelques jours seulement que Gin s'intéressait de près à Masumi. Selon James, il fallait absolument la mettre hors de danger. Ce qui n'était pas facile, merci bien.

Ce fut alors le tour de midi de montrer le bout de son nez. Les élèves se rendirent à la cantine, et notre groupe en faisait forcément partie. Ils prirent des plateaux, un repas digne d'une cinq étoile, comme bien souvent dans cette école. Tempura. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus bon, après un curry bien sûr. Tiens, Conan se rappelait de la drôle de manière de Jodie, pour préparer du curry... avec ce goût étrange de tomate qui n'avait pas sa place dans le plat...

Ils prirent place à une table, Mitsuhiko le premier, et qui releva justement la tête, d'un air pensif.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'Exe n'a plus montré signe de vie... déclara-t-il.

_"Normal, vu qu'Exe a appris que l'Organisation était revenu au Japon..." _pensa Conan en souriant bêtement.

- Il est peut-être mort ? s'interrogea Genta. Après tout, les criminels ont peut-être la haine contre lui.

- Si tu deviens détective, ne t'attend pas à des remerciements venant d'eux, hein... rétorqua Conan.

Haibara cacha un petit rire discret.

- C'est peut-être un étudiant... dit-elle.

_"Haibara..."_ pensa Conan.

Chacun prit son plateau, vide -délicieux selon Genta- avant de retourner dans la cour, le tout ayant été posé sur le comptoir.

Les cours reprirent, tout se passa plutôt bien. Selon Jodie, il n'y avait toujours pas d'homme en noir, et elle avait un sens de l'observation très perfectionné. Tandis que Conan s'amusait avec des fioles pendant le cours de chimie, Masumi se rendit au bâtiment à l'arrière, pour y ranger sa tenue, une pause lui étant accordée. Elle plia le haut de l'uniforme, et sortit rejoindre Jodie au parking arrière.

Alors qu'elle ne se souciait de rien, une cible de sniper se dessina sur sa tête, un homme en noir étant couché sur le bâtiment voisin.

- Masumi Sera en visuel. Tu la vois ? demanda-t-il.

Une autre silhouette dans le bâtiment scolaire se fit voir, son épaule contre la fenêtre.

- Affirmatif, répondit-il.

Les hommes en noir étaient déjà sur place.

Et le sniper posa son doigt sur la gâchette.

* * *

Je l'aime cette fin de chapitre !

Il est également un peu court, mais ça va vite monter. On va avoir un peu d'action d'ici peu, et on commencera à tourner sur la romance en prime. C'est bon ? Ok. En ce qui concerne le rythme, je vais continuer de poster quand les chapitres seront terminés, et j'essaierais de passer à un chapitre/semaine (vendredi ?)

Sinon, j'ai hâte de passer à a seconde partie de cette fiction ! Pourquoi ? ... Shhhhh.

À bientôt !


	3. Enquête sur Shinichi Kudo

_Hola senor(ita) !_

Papapapa ! Chapitre 3. Ce qui est déjà pas mal. Bien, alors on clôture déjà le premier "volet", sachez d'ailleurs qu'il y en a 4 pour la première partie, et... beaucoup _-très très, mais alors très beaucoup ! Ça veut rien dire...-_ dans la seconde. Le début est un peu au ralenti, ça va arriver, et concernant la seconde partie, là ou la fiction prendra tout son sens, elle arrivera dans quelques semaines/mois ?

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le sniper posa son doigt sur la gâchette.

Il contrôla son souffle, afin que le viseur se stabilise sur la tête de Masumi. Il était prêt à tirer, et au moment même ou il s'apprêtait à s'obéir, il recula légèrement son index. Son téléphone commença à vibrer, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'homme en noir. Au début, il aurait aimé ne pas décrocher, mais en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à sa poche, il reconnut le nom de "Gin". Il prit d'un geste vif son appareil téléphonique, poussa un grognement et décrocha.

"..."

- Je l'ai en visuel. Pourquoi _cette personne_ a-t-elle dit de ne pas l'abattre ?

Bip-Bip...

_"C'est ton jour de chance, Sera Masumi, tu vas avoir la paix."_

Le sniper remballa tout son matériel, en grognant toujours autant, et se dirigea vers sa voiture, qui disparut au loin...

Jodie passa rapidement un appel à James, lui déclarant ainsi que Masumi n'était plus en danger. De ce fait, elle put stopper sa couverture, en tant qu'agent de sécurité, et allait enfin reprendre sa vie de lycéenne. Mais James ne comprit pas vraiment le flambeau de cette histoire, deux questions vagabondant dans sa tête :

→ Comment les hommes en noir avaient-ils découvert que Masumi était au collège de Conan, et surtout, en agent de sécurité ?

→ Pourquoi ont-ils abandonné si proche du but ? Quel en est le motif ?

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il reçut un appel de Camel. André Camel, un agent ressemblant légèrement à un gorille, mais assez calme et intelligent quand il le fallait. Cependant, James leva un sourcil, il avait demandé à l'agent de lui téléphoner qu'en cas de problème majeur, et ça, c'était très mauvais.  
En décrochant, ses soupçons étaient fondés. Les dossiers de Shiho Miyano et Shinichi Kudo du FBI avaient été dérobés.

Depuis longtemps maintenant le FBI gardait des dossiers sur les deux rétrécis, ce pour constituer en lui-même des preuves et des "droits" comme le port d'arme. Conan avait bien évidemment l'autorisation officielle de l'agence Américaine pour se servir d'une arme au Japon, par légitime défense ou par forte raison tel le danger d'une vie.

Les dossiers avaient été rassemblé par Akai et Camel, qui avait surtout fouillé les bâtiments de la police pour y mettre la main.

- Merci. Je vais prévenir Jodie.

Ce qu'il fit.

Et Jodie le transmit à Conan, qui laissa gentiment Masumi partir. De ce fait, le petit détective n'allait pas être tranquille, après avoir déjà passé une journée entière à surveiller Masumi de plus ou moins près, et encore, il allait devoir accompagner Jodie à la "planque" secrète des agents. La cachette en question était du style appartement assez spacieux, ouvert au monde (fenêtre) et plutôt classe. Il avait coûté cher, mais toutes les opérations se faisaient d'ici.

Les agents les plus importants : Jodie, Conan -qui n'est pas officiellement un agent du FBI-, James par l'intermédiaire d'une radio, André et deux autres hommes s'assirent au côté d'une sorte de table ronde.

- _So bad_. Comment dire qu'on est dans une belle impasse ? déclara Jodie.

- En résumé, les dossiers de Shinichi sont entre les mains de l'Organisation ? demanda André.

- En quelques mots, oui.

Conan laissa une goutte de sueur descendre sa joue. En dérobant les dossiers, nul doute que ces types savaient désormais que Shinichi et Shiho étaient toujours vivant, et en bonne santé. En revanche, il n'était stipulé nul part qu'ils étaient du FBI, et donc, ils ne savaient que quelques informations sur eux. Tout au pire, l'Organisation allait sûrement envoyer des hommes à la recherche des deux survivants, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle vu le contexte.

- On ne peut pas les récupérer ? demanda un agent.

- Récupérer des dossiers qui sont actuellement dans un lieu totalement inconnu, sans aucune information... _good idea_, répondit Jodie.

- Et on ne peut malheureusement pas contacter Akai-kun... susurra James.

- Même si on pouvait le contacter, il ne pourrait rien faire... rétorqua Conan.

Jodie se tourna vers lui.

- Même s'il est très intelligent, il n'a également aucune information sur eux. Il est déjà sûrement au courant, mais des snipers le traquant sans relâche, je doute qu'il puisse intervenir...

Jodie posa son coude sur la table, sa main soutenant son visage.

- Donc, on ne peut pas compter sur Shû. On est vraiment mal barré.

- Dans tous les cas, ils vont te rechercher, Kudo-kun. Mais ne perdons pas de vue notre objectif : découvrir le plan -machiavélique- de l'Organisation et l'arrêter.

Conan sortit rapidement son téléphone portable, et composa à la vitesse de l'éclair le numéro d'Haibara. Il lui raconta en bref la situation, et lui demanda de rejoindre l'appartement du FBI, où elle allait loger. De cette manière, son entourage était protégé, l'Organisation n'allait certainement pas s'en prendre à Ran, Hiroshi et aux autres, ne voulant que Shinichi, et ne s'attardant que sur leur plan.

- A-t-on encore des armes en réserve ? demanda Camel.

- Oui. Pourquoi faire ? s'interrogea James.

Camel sourit.

- D'une certaine manière, Akai-kun va sûrement vouloir répliquer si l'Organisation recherche Kudo et Miyano. Et forcément, il se remontrera. Et puis, sans arme, on est bloqué de toute part.

Conan repensa à ce que lui avait dit Akai.

_Même avec des poursuivants à ses trousses, être capable de répliquer de toutes pièces, n'est en aucun cas lié à la chance. Le talent et le maniement d'une arme basculant la balance des deux clans._

La phrase avait pris tout son contexte le jour où il lui avait dit. Jour lointain... huit mois ? Dix ?

- Il a raison. Mais si Akai veut se montrer, ce ne sera pas en notre présence. Essayons de lui donner une arme pour qu'il puisse se défendre, et équipons-nous, reprit Conan.

_"Je dois quand même m'assurer que Ran et les autres vont bien..."_

- _Good. Very good..__._

**~~~~~~/-=-\~~~~~~**

James soupira légèrement.

- Oui, Akemi-kun. Tu peux lui transmettre l'adresse ? demanda James.

- Bien sûr. Merci, Black-san... dit-elle entre deux frissons.

Elle l'entendit sourire, puis elle raccrocha.

Une adresse notée au dos d'un papier, codé, un appel ayant été passé depuis une cabine. Même si l'Organisation écoutait les appels, le code était impossible à résoudre... sauf pour Akai, qui allait immédiatement comprendre le sens de celui-ci.

Elle remonta dans sa voiture.

La pluie commença à tomber sur la ville, et au moment même ou un éclair passa devant la fenêtre du "QG" du FBI, Haibara posa sa valise dans sa chambre. C'était un grand appartement, avec une immense fenêtre sur tout le hall/salon, et plusieurs chambres avec salle de bain sur la droite en entrant.

Jodie referma en partie le rideau, laissant tout de même un peu de lumière.

- Vous logerez ici. _Okay_ ?

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix... je vais prendre une douche, souffla Haibara.

Jodie fit un sourire de travers.

- _And you ?_

Conan se retourna vers elle.

- Mh ?

- Content de loger ici ?

- M'ouais.

Nouveau coup de tonnerre, dont un éclair survola le ciel noir de Beika. Un homme en noir en profita pour refermer le clapet de son téléphone portable, s'allumant au passage une cigarette.

- C'est un ordre de _cette personne_, Bourbon.

L'homme au teint mat sourit légèrement.

- Alors comme ça, nous devons enquêter sur... "Kudo Shinichi", hein ? rétorqua-t-il en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Ouais.

- Et ? reprit-il. As-tu une première piste... Aurum ?

Il sourit en guise de réponse.

- Que dirais-tu d'une petite patrouille au niveau de l'habitat de Mouri Ran ?

* * *

Cliffhangerrrrr :p

Prochain chapitre... euh- on verra... j'essaierais de poster ce vendredi m'enfin.

Bye ! ;)


	4. (Volet 2) La ressemblance est frappante

Hey, everybody !  
Quelle semaine ! C'était chargé. Mais ça, c'est ma vie, on s'en fout. Nous sommes dans le second volet de la première partie ! Il y en aura trois au lieu de quatre, et on arrivera rapidement dans la seconde partie. D'ailleurs, j'ai un gros dilemme... à propos de "l'année de rétrécissement → prologue"... Mhm. Un gros volet flashback, ou par petit morceau ?

Sinon, à propos d'Akai, c'est vrai qu'il apparaît sur l'image de la fiction (son œil), donc certains d'entre vous s'attendent à sa présence... il n'en est rien. Il marquera une/deux petites apparitions rapides dans le dernier chapitre de l'arc 1/volet 2, et il sera présent -des fois- au long de la seconde. Il aura des rôles plus important _later_.

Sur ce, en avant !

* * *

_Dans le premier volet, on apprend que l'Organisation est de retour en force au Japon. On apprend aussi que Gin s'intéresse à Masumi depuis la fusillade avec James. Masumi hors de danger, Conan et Haibara s'installent dans l'appartement confidentiel des agents du FBI, pour une raison évidente : Kudo et Miyano sont recherchés. _

**Black Impact**

**(VOLET 2 : À la recherche de Shinichi Kudo) **

**Chapitre 4 :**

Ran attrapa un sac-poubelle, l'air furieuse, et débarrassa rapidement le bureau du détective qu'était son père. Elle se demandait comment il faisait pour consommer autant : bières, pizza, cigarettes... et elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre dans une porcherie.

Après savoir jeté le tout dans la benne à ordure, situé à l'extérieur, elle s'installa dans son lit, au deuxième étage, afin d'y lire ses livres préférés.

Sans se rendre compte du danger qui la guette, elle prit une gorgée de son jus de fruit, tandis que de la fumée s'échappa d'une cigarette écrasé en contrebas. Aurum afficha un léger sourire, en s'en rallumant une.

**~~~~~~/-=-\~~~~~~**

_Mi Mars, aux alentours du 16, 7 heures du matin. _

Jodie faisait tourner sa cuillère dans la tasse de café posé sur la table.

Bip...

Le timer se mit à jour, Akai venait de l'actualiser. Elle poussa un léger soupir, satisfaite, il était toujours en vie. Seulement, le savoir loin d'ici, était au contraire une malédiction... même si l'Organisation avait engagé des tireurs d'élite et divers hommes en noir pour le poursuivre, ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement les arrêter ? Non... c'est stupide... la situation s'aggraverait.

- Jodie ?

Jodie. Pas Jodie-sensei. L'agent du FBI se retourna, Conan en face d'elle.

- Oui, Conan ?

- Il faut qu'on aille à Shizuoka aujourd'hui !

Jodie se remémora la soirée de la veille. Akemi avait fait parvenir un rapide fax à Jodie, lui demandant de se rendre à Shizuoka. Le problème, c'était qu'elle aussi était dans les filets de l'Organisation, complice de Kudo et Miyano, mais pas autant qu'eux, cela va de soit.

James s'inquiétait au fil des jours... ça lui rappelait Vermouth et Akai, lorsqu'ils traquaient tous les deux Haibara, un an auparavant. Mais là, il était question d'Aurum, un membre dangereux de l'Organisation, petit plaisantin, mais sérieux et intelligent... il avait même déjà osé pointer une arme sur la tête de Gin pour prouver sa faute.

Mais apparemment, le détective n'était pas inquiet...

C'est donc sur c'est faits et gestes que Jodie embarqua Conan et Haibara, qui avait lourdement insisté, pour rejoindre le bateau. Et après s'être garé non loin, les agents de police firent monter les passagers.

"La police ?" pensa Conan.

Le bateau qui faisait liaison n'était pas immense, l'avant et l'arrière étaient à l'air libre, avec des sortes de vérandas vertes près des entrées, le reste était dans un "blocus" comme ils appellent, et il y avait pas mal de cabine. Pour les plus dormeurs, il y avait des lits, et une salle de détente en fin fond du bateau.

- Good. Je vais aller m'installer au bar, le voyage devrait durer deux heures. À plus tard !

Haibara et Conan se rendirent au-devant mêmes du bateau, qui démarra au quart de tour. Il était blanc, bleu, les couleurs typiques de l'océan, auquel se joignaient des poissons et de rare dauphin au loin, et la légère brise rendit le tout magnifique.

Le Japon, magnifique pays, superbe culture, et des paysages hors du commun.

**~~~~~~/-=-\~~~~~~**

- Alors comme ça, cette femme du FBI "Jodie" serait monté à bord ? demanda Bourbon, le téléphone près de l'oreille.

- Ouais. À tous les coups, Kudo et Miyano sont à bord. Ils vont à Shizuoka... répondit Aurum.

_"Shizuoka. Tenteraient-ils de prendre contact avec ce chien du FBI ?"_

- Cependant, un de mes hommes à repérer une cible potentiellement dangereuse.

- Décrit là moi, ordonna Bourbon.

- Un type, sûrement un homme, habillé en noir d'une veste à boutons. Il a les yeux verts et des mèches noirs.

Bourbon écarquilla les yeux.

- Et ses yeux ? Tu n'as rien remarqué ? demanda-t-il.

- Ah si, ils sont cernés.

Bourbon serra les dents.

_"Serait-il possible que ce type soit à bord ?"_

**~~~~~~/-=-\~~~~~~**

Conan sentit le vent caresser son visage, prêt à faire envoler sa casquette s'il ne l'avait pas serré comme il faut. Haibara était moins bien à l'aise, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être à bord d'un bateau, malgré le fait qu'elle aimait l'eau.

Tout en se dirigeant aux toilettes, elle resta scotchée face à la porte.

- Hello, girl !

Masumi Sera.

- Masumi-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à bord ? s'interrogea Conan en arrivant près d'Haibara.

- Je voyage ! En fait, je dois me rendre à Shizuoka pour rencontrer un contact. Une enquête... déclara-t-elle fièrement. Mhm... mon enquête, ajouta-t-elle.

Conan gratta légèrement sa nuque.

- Désolé, j'accompagne Haibara aux toilettes, elle ne se sent pas bien.

- Ah, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. À plus tard ! lança la jeune femme en courant.

...

Haibara prit une dernière gorgée d'eau fraiche. L'équipage avait fait le nécessaire pour lui fournir de l'aspirine et de l'eau, ce qui avait été très aimable de leur part.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Kudo... je sens... on n'est pas seul à bord.

Conan fronça les sourcils.

C'était toujours comme ça, dès qu'il savait que les hommes en noir étaient à bord, il sentait l'excitation lui venir. Cette envie folle de les attaquer... un peu comme Akai. À chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans cette situation, ils avaient la même envie. Gin principalement, mais Aurum pour Akai et Vermouth pour Conan.

- On va remonter en haut, dit-il en serrant sa casquette sur la tête d'Haibara, tout en attachant ses cheveux à l'arrière. Et-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Conan écarquilla les yeux. Un cri pareil... était-il possible que ?

Il traversa le couloir et se rendit dans la salle "fumeur", dont les murs étaient colorés de bleu/vert en carré... rendant ainsi cette salle pas terrible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il-

- Agent Jodie, FBI. Laissez passer !

"Jodie ?!" pensa Conan.

Un corps était à terre, assassiné. Tous les passagers étaient suspects.

- Jodie, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Conan.

- J'étais au bar quand j'ai entendu le cri... et... il doit être mort. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un médecin, ici ? cria Jodie.

- Oui ! rétorqua un homme.

Il se rua sur le cadavre, et examina son cou. Marque de strangulation, de la salive à terre, et pratiquement aucun autre indice. Le médecin se releva, et soupira légèrement, tout en souriant légèrement.

- Il est encore en vie. Mais son état est critique. Si on ne l'emmène pas rapidement à l'hôpital, il mourra.

- Jodie, appelle vite l'hôpital de Tokyo, qu'il nous envoie un hélicoptère !

- Oui.

Le détective rétréci posa un genou à terre, prenant son air de réflexion habituelle.

Il sentit son cœur accélérer le mouvement.

Un regard pesant.

Une sensation étrange, comme si on l'observait.

Haibara avait disparu.

Et plus loin, un béret sur la tête et appuyé contre un mur, Aurum afficha un sourire intéressé.

_"La ressemblance... est frappante."_

* * *

Cliffhanger !

Tous les passagers sont suspects, y compris Masumi, Aurum et pourquoi pas Akai s'il est réellement à bord ? Et où est donc Haibara ?

Vendredi, la suite !

A+


	5. Arrivée à Shizuoka !

Hello !

Ah je suis content. Voilà la première apparition officielle d'Akai, et la dernière avant... un bon nombre de chapitres. Bref, en outre, une enquête dont la résolution n'est pas comparable à celle de Gosho, je ne suis pas un génie, mais ça reste réaliste.

Dans tous les cas : enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Il retira délicatement une cigarette de son paquet, qu'il rangea dans sa poche, avant de l'allumer à l'aide d'une allumette. Autour de lui, il y avait du grabuge, les gens couraient ou parler de mort soudaine et inattendue.

Habillé d'une veste noire, fermé à l'aide de boutons gris, et d'un pantalon noir, Akai baissa légèrement son chapeau, cachant ses mèches descendant de celui-ci. Il regarda la scène avec attention, un léger sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Nul ne sait à quoi il pensait, mais ça devait avoir un rapport avec...

Ni une ni deux, il se déplaça, ne voulant pas être repéré par ses poursuivants.

...

- C'est horrible ! cria une jeune femme. Cet homme, est... mort ?

Conan fronça les sourcils, comme toujours il y avait des curieux, souvent dérangeant. Mais pour cette fois, la situation était légèrement différente, vu le nombre de suspects : quasi tous les passagers.

- Une marque de strangulation. Il a été tué avec une fine ficelle, ça ne fait aucun doute... analysa Conan.

- La police de Tokyo a envoyé un hélicoptère ! lança Jodie. Il va atterrir dans quelques...

Jodie s'arrêta un instant, une jeune femme habillée d'un blouson noir et gris entra dans la pièce, s'agenouillant au niveau de Conan, son chapeau bleu dépassant de sa tête. Elle afficha un net sourire, tout en gardant son œil vert cerné sur Conan.

- Ma-. Masumi-chan ?

- Un meurtre en chambre close, n'est-ce pas ? La porte était fermée au moment où la victime a été attaqué, et tous les passagers étaient à divers endroits du bateau.

Masumi sourit davantage, contente d'avoir une nouvelle enquête avec son détective préféré. Au fil des enquêtes qu'elle élucidait avec lui, ses sentiments s'agrandissaient, au début de l'amitié, maintenant un mélange de confidents/amour. Même si Masumi avait 16 ans, et lui bientôt 13, ça ne voulait rien dire pour elle.

Des médecins à bord commencèrent les premiers soins, tandis que Jodie salua les médecins venus en hélicoptère. L'inspecteur Megure et ses officiers entèrent à leur tour dans la grande salle, commençant ainsi les investigations.

- Étranglé par une ficelle. Son cadavre a été retrouvé contre ce mur, analysa Megure. Aucun témoin, et toutes les personnes à bord sont suspectes.

- Suspect ? C'est un suicide, personne n'aurait pu le tuer ! hurla un homme. Donc, si vous permettez, moi, et sûrement les autres passagers, aimerions bien reprendre nos occupations.

"Il y a un mort à bord, et c'est comme s'il n'en avait rien à cirer" pensa Masumi.

Conan s'approcha de l'homme en question, un air moqueur visible sur son visage, sous le regard suspicieux de Masumi.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous déguiser en cowboy, Oji-san ? demanda Conan.

L'intéressé lâcha un petit "Hé?" avant de lui répondre;

- Je travaille dans un bar country, et le personnel comme les clients sont obligés de porter au moins une pièce du far west.

- Ah. Mais si vous travaillez à Tokyo, pourquoi allez-vous à Shizuoka ? enchaina-t-il.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il travaille à Tokyo, Conan-kun ? s'interrogea Megure. Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne l'a pas précisé.

Masumi se releva délicatement, en faisant face au cowboy.

- La ceinture "A#E" est une ceinture récente ayant été mis en vente dans la région du Kanto il y a de ça quelques jours. Les produits sortant à Kanto prennent généralement deux à trois semaines pour rejoindre le Kansai. Par conséquent, le produit n'a pas encore été adapté à Shizuoka, au cœur du Chubu, expliqua Masumi.

- On peut également inclure votre langage et votre ton de voix, car vous êtes habitué à être au Kantô. Au Kansai ou encore dans la région du Chubu, les dialectes sont différents, et la manière de parler change, précisa Conan.

- Et pour conclure le tout, votre stylo bleu que vous aviez utilisé sur le pont tout à l'heure provient d'une marque populaire dans l'Est du Japon, principalement à Tokyo et Yokohama, reprit Masumi.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'homme étonné.

- Masumi Sera, Conan Edogawa... détective, firent les deux détectives.

L'inspecteur Megure racla sa gorge et s'avança vers le "cow-boy", un carnet en main.

- Utilisez-vous un lasso dans votre bar ? s'interrogea l'inspecteur.

- Oui.

"Une ficelle, un lasso. Cependant, il n'a aucune marque sur les mains." pensa Conan.

- Votre nom je vous prie ? demanda l'inspecteur.

- Je m'appelle Achiro Kasui.

Masumi fronça les sourcils, elle fit un pas en arrière puis se retourna.

"Peut-être que..."

**~~~~[=-=]~~~~**

Tout en fermant la fenêtre, le président du conseil gouvernemental de l'Alizée fronça les sourcils. Tandis qu'il reprit place dans son siège, un homme en costume noir entra dans la pièce, une cigarette sur le coin des lèvres.

- Âeku. Des nouvelles ? demanda Kaderma.

- Ça a commencé.

L'homme assit au bureau afficha un grand sourire.

**~~~~[=-=]~~~~**

- Et justement, inspecteur Megure, elle est là l'astuce ! déclara Masumi.

- Tu veux dire, que l'assassin s'est servi du mur pour tenter de tuer cet homme ?

- En fait, c'est tout simple. Au derrière de ce mur, se trouve la seconde pièce fumeur, de l'aile B. En découpant au préalable les "parties" du mur nécessaire, on peut faire coulisser celui-ci. Cependant, étant donné que la salle fumeur de l'aile B est souvent déserte, c'est de là-bas qu'on peut entrer dans cette pièce secrète située entre les deux salles.

La partie du mur contre laquelle le corps était se déplaça en avant, des câbles s'étirant depuis les fissures.

- C'est... pas possible.

- Et pourtant si. Comme vous le constatez ici-même, deux petits trous se situe pile à la hauteur du cou de la victime. Il a suffi donc au tueur de sortir avec le mur, de l'étrangler, et de reculer en courant pour l'étouffer à grande vitesse.

- Et donc l'assassin serait... Achiro Kasui... souffla Masumi.

- C'est ridicule ! En prenant en compte la vitesse pour reculer en courant, et le serrage de la ficelle, j'aurais encore des traces sur mes mains !

- Mais vous en avez, Oji-san. Camouflé par du fond de teint, et du maquillage en tous genres.

L'inspecteur Megure attrapa la main de l'homme, passant un chiffon mouillé à l'eau froide. Les traces du fond de teint s'effacèrent, révélant ainsi des marques, comme pour avoir serré une ficelle.

- C'est une preuve irréfutable, Kasui-san.

- C'est de sa faute... avoua-t-il. Il me faisait chanter. Cet homme travaille également au bar "far ouest", et il me manipule... venant même à me cambrioler si je ne payais pas. Il avait également des contacts juridiques, il me tenait par la gorge.

Masumi s'avança légèrement, avant de croiser le regard d'Haibara, qui fronça les sourcils.

"Elle..." pensa Haibara.

**~~~~[=-=]~~~~**

Le bateau s'arrêta enfin à Shizuoka, déposant les passagers sur le quai A. Les policiers prirent en charge l'assassin, tandis que Masumi et Conan se saluèrent. Le détective rajeuni patienta quelques minutes, attendant impatiemment Jodie, qui devait être en train de discuter avec les officiers, ou les derniers témoins.

- Conan-kun ! cria Jodie.

Il se retourna, levant sa jambe droite comme pour se détendre d'avoir attendu debout.

- Jodie ! On peut y aller ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- J'ai reçu un SMS de James. Apparemment, Akemi Miyano va nous rencontrer, et on doit l'attendre à l'adresse confiée.

- Et Akai-san ? demanda Conan.

- Il n'est pas ici... on n'en saura plus via Akemi.

Jodie, Conan et Haibara se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, sous le regard interrogatif de Bourbon, à bord de sa belle voiture décapotable blanche, du même modèle que l'inspecteur Sato.

Il s'alluma une cigarette, remarqua rapidement Masumi du coin de l'œil, puis sortit son portable pour appeler Aurum.

- C'est moi. C'était Masumi Sera à bord... déclara Bourbon. On rentre...

- Masumi Sera ? Bourbon, je t'ai dit qu'un homme avec une légère veste noire fermé aux boutons gris était entré, par une fille avec un blouson noir et gris.

Bourbon ouvrit la bouche puis reporta son regard sur le bateau, un léger froid parcourant son dos.

- Mais... alors... hésita Bourbon.

- Akai était bien à bord... répondit Aurum.

Amuro serra les dents.

Il raccrocha et rangea rapidement son portable dans sa poche.

"Conan-kun, et... cette femme du FBI ?"

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Je n'ai plus qu'à te suivre..."

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Que préparent les hommes en noir surtout ?

J'ai déjà dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas le Japon, pour eux c'est "utile" *tousse*, mais quelque chose de bien plus profond !

À bientôt !


	6. Une balle dans la poitrine

Konbanwa ! (il est 22 heures, je vous signale !)

Mah que se passe-t-il Marty, tou ne poste pas un chapitre par semaine ? → Un chapitre samedi, puis on passe aux vendredi 1/semaine. Ouh attendez, wait, c'est les vacances après ? Mhm... Bref, dans ce sixième chapitre, un peu d'action (et de ce côté, d'ici cinq ou six chapitres, vous allez être gâtés) et du Akemi !

Notez que j'ai eu des réactions chelou à propos de James. Oui il se fait vieux, et je lui réserve une dose d'adrénaline dans... longtemps, avec la charmante compagnie d'un inspecteur mort dans le manga (l'ultime spoil... ou pas ?). Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Lorsque Conan poussa la porte du commissariat central avec un long soupir en prime, la pluie s'abattait en ville, la rendant déserte. Il venait de passer deux longues heures avec la police, pour mettre au clair l'histoire du bateau, et il détestait ça. Tout en attendant Jodie qui venait de partir au pas de course chercher une voiture de location, un porte-monnaie bien garni faisait l'affaire selon elle, il se retourna pour faire face à Haibara.

- À qui tu parles ? demanda-t-il en constatant qu'elle écrivait un SMS.

- Ayumi, répondit-elle de façon brève.

Conan s'assit sur le muret près du "parc" qui se tenait en face du central de police.

- Par rapport au bateau, tu disais qu'il y avait des hommes en noir, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en baillant. Alors, qui as-tu senti ?

- Ni Vermouth, ni Gin, ni Bourbon. Ce devait être une erreur.

Conan fronça les sourcils. Le petit détective n'était pas non plus au courant à propos du voyage de Shuichi à bord, autant il n'avait pas été prévenu, autant il n'avait pas remarqué l'agent du FBI, et pour cause, il était habitué à le voir avec sa veste noir-grise, pantalon noir et chemise grise... un tout donc.

Tiens, ça lui faisait penser aux tenues du FBI, toujours en décontracté... Akai devait avoir son style personnel, sans aucun doute.

- Me voilà ! cria Jodie en courant, un parapluie en main. La voiture est garée en face... dépêchons-nous.

Jodie monta côté conducteur, tandis que Conan grimpa à l'avant, laissant donc la scientifique rajeunie au soin des sièges arrière. Tandis que Conan boucla sa ceinture, l'agent du FBI accéléra au pas de course, brulant au passage un feu rouge... et vu les circonstances, elle s'en foutait : pluie, vent, rues désertes. Elle tourna au carrefour suivant, et tapa sur un GPS l'adresse d'un des plus grands bâtiments de Shizuoka : M.

"M" pensa Conan.

- Un immense centre commercial, entouré de plusieurs rues en étoiles, avec des bâtiments et des gratte-ciel aux alentours. C'est le centre même de la ville. Collé contre le centre en question, il y a une grande battisse, dans laquelle des journalistes indépendants ont commencé à travailler... mais il n'y a presque jamais personne, malgré le fait que l'entreprise cartonne. Akemi nous attend sur place.

Conan afficha un grand sourire, la jeune femme avait sans aucun doute triché, en regardant les informations sur internet.

- N'empêche, je me demande pourquoi Akemi nous a donné rendez-vous, qui plus est sans Akai-san.

- Shu est bien trop occupé à jouer au chevalier Jedi avec ses poursuivants... soupira Jodie.

- Traqué comme il est, j'admire sa patience, répondit Haibara.

Conan lâcha un petit "ouais" avant de poser sa tête sur la vitre froide, sur laquelle la buée apparaissait.

Après une dizaine de rues, deux feu rouges grillées, et un freinage d'urgence... le "M" se fit voir. Jodie n'avait pas vraiment abusé sur les mots, le centre était grand... pas aussi grand que le stage d'Osaka, mais pour faire les courses ou emmener sa petite amie faire du shopping, c'était largement suffisant. Ce qui attira réellement Conan était les lumières du bâtiment, le rendu en pleine nuit devait être magnifique.

Jodie se gara et descendit, rejoignant la ruelle derrière le bâtiment où se trouvait Akemi. Conan et Haibara suivirent le rythme, sans se rendre compte qu'une voiture blanche s'arrêta au loin, derrière eux.

"Cette porte en fer."

Jodie ouvrit un carreau de fenêtre et y trouva une vieille clé rouillée, qui lui permit d'entrer. Les escaliers, principal endroit où des attaques étaient fortement possibles.

Ils grimpèrent les marches une à une, et Jodie ouvrit finalement la porte du dernier étage.

~~~~~~[#-#]~~~~~~

- Oui. Akemi, Jodie et deux adolescents, sûrement armés, sont au dernier étage... souffla Bourbon dans un micro.

...

- Bien reçu.

~~~~~~[#-#]~~~~~~

Akemi salua Jodie, et les fit rapidement s'asseoir autour d'une table ronde.

- Shuichi m'a confié ceci, dit-elle en tendant un paquet. Apparemment, vous en aurez besoin prochainement, ce sont des cartes d'identité, des passeports et... une magouille qui est destinée à Shiho.

- À Shiho ? lança Conan. Ça a un rapport avec des éléments chimiques à coup sûr.

Jodie se crispa en entendant un bruit sourd, telle une porte en fer, se refermer brutalement.

"Ne me dites pas que..."

Elle se rua à la porte des escaliers et l'ouvrit doucement, tout en sortant son "Colt Anaconda" qui contenait actuellement six balles.

Elle fit quelques pas sur les passerelles étroites et posa son pied sur une marche.

_KANG._

Un autre pas, et sûrement son dernier en voyant un homme en noir sortir en trombe de l'escalier en fer.

_BANG._

Jodie tira, la balle toucha l'homme en plein cœur, qui dévala les escaliers.

"Ces hommes" pensa Jodie "les hommes de Gin ?!"

Elle remonta les marches, en entendant la porte de fer s'ouvrir brutalement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? cria Akemi.

- On a de la compagnie, une escouade d'agent de l'Organisation, armés.

Akemi sortit à son tour un vieux fusil, l'ancien modèle qu'utilisait Akai il y a de ça plusieurs années, type Winchester... quant à Conan, il sortit l'arme du professeur Agasa : un simple mini-pistolet à fléchette hypodermique.

Akemi ouvrit une trappe sur le plafond, menant au toit, tandis que Jodie tira à nouveau sur deux hommes en noir qui venaient d'atteindre le dernier étage. L'agent du FBI, remarquant qu'elle n'avait plus de balles dans son chargeur, ferma la porte blindée, et coinça divers meubles sur celle-ci afin d'empêcher l'ouverture par les tireurs dans les escaliers.

- Les toits ? déclara Conan. Et s'il y a des snipers ?

- Ça ira. Il pleut, et en passant de toits en toits au travers des gratte-ciel, on ne peut pas nous avoir. Et puis, des snipers, ici, j'en doute... ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de nous embusquer comme ils le font actuellement, répondit Akemi. La trappe est ouverte.

_BAM._

- Ils enfoncent la porte ! remarqua Haibara.

- Donc, ils n'ont pas d'explosif, comprit Akemi. On a un avantage sur eux, j'ai une grenade de secours.

Elle grimpa, rejoignant ainsi une sorte de grenier, et aida les autres à monter.

- Hayaku ! cria Akemi.

Elle tira à l'aide se son fusil sur le boitier électrique, et de ce fait, le bâtiment fut plongé dans le noir. Au moment même où elle referma la porte, les hommes armés entrèrent en explosant la porte, se sentant idiot de voir qu'ils s'étaient tous enfuis.

Et pendant ce laps de temps, Conan et Jodie enfoncèrent une petite porte en bois menant enfin sur le toit, là où la pluie cognait fortement, forçant à utiliser son bras pour s'orienter.

Et comme Conan l'avait prévu, des tirs de snipers se firent entendre. Encore une fois, le petit détective avait l'avantage, le vent empêcher les tireurs de tirer droit.

- Dépêchez-vous, ils ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre ! hurla Akemi.

Elle tira avec son fusil sur les bâtiments aux alentours, tentant désespérément de toucher quelqu'un, et elle était déçu du résultat : plus de balles gâchées qu'autre chose.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Par ici, les toits continuent dans cette direction, et-, elle prit sa respiration tout en regardant un éclair passer du coin de l'œil. On pourra rejoindre des bureaux d'une imprimerie, par les vitres, de là on pourra s'enfuir.

- Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre les rues ? ajouta Jodie en s'abritant quelques secondes avec les autres, à l'abri des tirs des snipers. Je veux dire, est-on obligée de passer par l'imprimerie ?

- La société en question à un sous-sol, et des garages souterrains... on pourra s'en servir à notre avantage ! répondit Akemi.

_CLANG._

Une balle toucha une ventilation plus loin.

- Apparemment, nous ne sommes plus seules sur ce toit, reprit Conan.

Jodie passa sa tête, et tira à deux reprises, touchant un des hommes présent.

- Ils n'ont que des pistolets, certains automatiques.

- Alors, foutons-le camp, si nous restons ici, c'est le suicide assuré ! cria Haibara.

Ils reprirent route, les balles fusant entre le petit groupe et les hommes en noir, avec le supplément des balles des snipers. Et là, on ne pouvait ni compter sur le FBI, le Silverbullet, Hattori ou encore le _capitaine de la marine_ pour se sortir de la galère.  
Une balle manqua de peu de tuer Haibara, qui a l'aide de sa capuche, cacha son visage et ses cheveux par dessus-tout.

_Un saut._

Akemi, Jodie et Haibara franchisèrent l'espace entre le dit centre et le toit d'un... bâtiment quelconque, avec des balcons et des plateaux plus ou moins hauts.

Conan glissa légèrement, une balle rasant sa jambe, faisant ainsi couler une fine lamelle de sang.

- Conan-kun ! cria Jodie.

- On doit le couvrir, le temps qu'il reprenne son élan.

_CLANG._

Une balle toucha la gouttière à côté d'Haibara.

Le vent brouillait la vue du détective, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est Jodie tendre sa main droite pour tirer, et Akemi, un œil sur son fusil.

Il reprit son élan, puis sauta pour atteindre le toit d'en face.

- Je ne remettrais plus JAMAIS les pieds ici ! rugit Conan.

- Ouvrez l'œil ! cria Jodie en guise de réponse.

- Ils sont ouverts, Jodie, et je ne vois rien ! lança Conan, se plaignant de la vision brouillée qu'il avait. Ce temps va peut-être nous coûter la vie !

Entre les rafales de vent, la forte pluie, et le brouillard se levant à cause de l'impact des gouttes d'eau, Conan se sentait malchanceux jusqu'au bout.  
Tout en courant, poursuivi par plusieurs hommes, et dans le collimateur de plusieurs snipers qui se déplaçaient furtivement sur les toits, Akemi tirait à l'aveugle, ce qui fut un franc succès, puisqu'elle entendit un cri d'homme, ainsi que le bruit d'une arme sur du bois.

- L'imprimerie est juste devant. On entre par ces grandes fenêtres, normalement les halls et pièces du bâtiment son désert, et on rejoint le sous-sol ! déclara Akemi, se mettant une dernière fois à l'abri, accompagnée de ses coéquipiers. Prêt ?

Jodie tua un énième homme en noir.

- Oui ! répondirent les deux enfants.

- Allons-y !

Ils reprirent leur course, les vitres du bâtiment juste en face.

Seulement, il fallait sauter pour traverser ses pauvres fenêtres... car l'espace était assez large. Jodie tira deux balles, afin d'affaiblir la résistance des vitres, et sauta la première, traversant celle de gauche en compagnie d'Haibara.

Conan plongea dans la seconde, qui explosa à l'impact de son corps.

Akemi tira sa dernière balle puis laissa tomber au sol son arme.

_BOM._

Jodie tomba sur une table de bois, la tête contre un coussin lui-même sur un tapis.

- Atch, cracha Akemi.

Elle trébucha sur le rebord du toit, avant de traverser la vitre du milieu.

Une balle traversa sa poitrine.

* * *

Cliffhanger !

Une balle en pleine poitrine pour notre Akemi ! Et un atterrissage assez rude pour la Jodie.

Au plaisir de vous revoir, j'espère du moins, prochainement ! (samedi en clair)

Ciao !

* * *

_Anecdote : le "M"est une référence au Miami de Driv3r, magasin du jeu dans lequel Tanner est poursuivi par les forces de police. Ce magasin n'existe pas à Shizuoka._


	7. (Fin Arc 1) L'avènement du Syndicat

Hello !

Je vous annonce, directement, qu'il est possible que ce chapitre soit "rapide" en événement. Il y a quelques flashbacks etc... et des "ellipses". En fait, je vous explique ça plus brièvement en fin de chapitre ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Jodie se retira quelques morceaux de verre qui avaient réussi à traverser sa peau au niveau des avant-bras et des jambes. Et encore, elle pouvait se réjouir, car elle aurait très bien pu tomber sur la petite cheminée...

En tournant la tête, elle put voir Conan tenter de se relever, totalement sonné, et Haibara, complètement endormi. Et si ce n'était que ça, elle prit peur en voyant Akemi sur le sol, du sang s'évadant de sa poitrine. Alors qu'elle prit l'initiative d'aller la voir, elle posa son regard sur sa cheville, sous le bureau désormais cassé, qui était légèrement bleu... elle l'avait tordu, et était incapable de se déplacer.

"Des sirènes ?" pensa-t-elle.

Elle fut ravie d'entendre les sirènes des voitures de police en approche, constatant au passage que les snipers avaient disparu, et que la plupart des autres agents étaient morts, tué par ses soins et ceux de son colt.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et des agents de police accompagnés d'une équipe médicale entrèrent.

- Comment saviez-vous que... nous étions ici ? demanda Jodie en toussotant.

- On a reçu l'appel d'un agent du FBI... il s'appelait "Shuichi Akai" de ce que je sais.

"Shu..."

Conan se remit enfin debout, époussetant ses vêtements, tout en essayant le sang qui coulait à flots sur son visage. Blessé ça la tête, Conan ne put retirer sa main de l'hémorragie qu'avait causée un morceau de verre au crâne du petit détective.

Super journée.

Akemi fut transporté d'urgence à Beika, par le billet d'une ambulance, dans laquelle il y avait également Haibara, encore endormie.

Jodie fut vite rétablie, quant à Conan, il allait devoir passer quelques jours avec un bandage sur la tête, faisant le tour de celle-ci tout en passant sur son front. L'agent du FBI suivait de près l'ambulance, et bizarrement, elle constata qu'une autre voiture la suivait... une Chevrolet noire.

**~~~~[=-=]~~~~**

- Et donc ? Qu'as-tu d'autres à me dire, Aurum ? demanda Gin en s'allumant une cigarette.

- J'ai découvert pas mal d'indices qui peuvent conclure à un lourd fardeau pour l'Organisation. Voilà ce que je propose : Shinichi, Shiho... Heiji Hattori, Masumi, Shuichi et Akemi... ces six personnes, il faut absolument les tuer.

Gin fronça les sourcils, tout en refermant la porte de sa voiture.

"Ils le savent." pensa-t-il. "Ils vont fuir".

- Aurum... prépare ton arsenal, nous lançons le plan d'attaque.

**~~~~[=-=]~~~~**

Le noir.

Shinichi se réveilla, doucement, dans un étirement. Il venait de se remémorer tous les événements qui avait suivi le retour de l'Organisation au Japon. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du reste, de ce qu'il y avait "après" Shizuoka.

Il referma les yeux. Quelque temps après la fusillade qui a eu lieu, dans laquel Akemi avait été touchée, il avait appris la nouvelle à la suite d'une confrontation avec les hommes en noir... nouvelle qui disait que l'Organisation avait pris le contrôle du gouvernement. Mais ça, c'était encore très vague dans sa tête.  
Comment ? Il y avait des taupes, et des centaines d'entreprises que contrôlaient les hommes en noir avaient fait l'affaire. Après les nombreux assassinats qui avaient eu lieu, les forces de police et du gouvernement avaient été gravement affaibli.

Mais maintenant, Shinichi était dans un avion, avec Masumi et Heiji, laissant tous ses proches derrière lui, dans le but de revenir dans plusieurs mois...

- Il est réveillé ? demanda Heiji.

- Je ne pense pas... répondit Masumi. Le choc a été brutal, heureusement qu'il avait l'apotoxine avec lui. Dans tous les cas, sa mémoire devrait revenir avec le temps, laissons-le dormir pour l'instant.

Heiji s'installa sur son siège, en lâchant un long soupir.

- Le Japon va connaitre une période bien noire... déclara-t-il avec un brin d'émotion.

Masumi fronça les sourcils en bouclant sa ceinture.

"James Black..." pensa-t-elle.

**~~~~[=-=]~~~~**

James était au palais. Seul. Lieu dans lequel des hommes en noir criaient, pour prendre le dessus. Que se passe-t-il lorsque les hautes personnes de la société et du gouvernement meurent ? ... la corruption est facile d'accès.  
Black ouvrit une porte en silence, en laissant son regard sur un homme en costard passer un appel téléphonique.

- Loi numéro A1. Quel soit appliqué, compris ?

Il changea le numéro de fréquence;

- Radiofréquence 8801. Ici Kaderma, président du conseil gouvernemental du Japon. Nous sommes actuellement en alerte noire. Je répète, besoin d'aide, alerte noire… urgence... les forces... il s'arrêta là en débranchant la radio.

- Tu ferais un très bon acteur, remarqua James.

- James Black. Ah, je vois que la balle que tu as reçue en Alaska ne t'a pas tué. Dans tous les cas, je suis désolé, mais il semblerait que j'ai gagné.

- Tu as pris le gouvernement... rien de plus.

Kaderma s'approcha, lentement mais sûrement, de James.

- J'ai tout pris, Black. Tu as perdu. Et le régime actuel, va être remplacé par le mien, le temps que je trouve enfin ce que je recherche depuis un demi-siècle.

- Pff... cracha Black. Quel traitre fais-tu, mon pauvre.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien vu, mon pauvre Black, tu te fais vieux. Tu aurais pu savoir ce que je préparais, mais non...

Black repoussa son adversaire et sortit son arme.

BANG.

**~~~~[=-=]~~~~**

Shinichi parvient enfin à se souvenir...

Il était à moitié endormi, et ses collègues présents ne le remarquèrent pas. Le détective sentit une douleur au crâne, une ancienne blessure rouverte...

- Kudo ? lança Heiji.

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

Jodie pressa l'accélérateur, la voiture roulant à pleine vitesse dans des rues où les sirènes de police grondaient. Outre le fait qu'il pleuvait, et que les routes étaient donc glissantes, il agrippa à la portière pour éviter de tomber de l'autre côté du siège, malgré la ceinture bouclée.

L'Organisation venait de prendre le gouvernement, et les autorités étaient à la recherche des trois adolescents.

- JODIE ! On ne va pas laisser Haibara ici ?! cria Conan.

- Akemi et Shuichi s'en occupent. L'aéroport n'est plus très loin.

Conan prêta attention aux rails plus loin, tandis que Jodie détourna le regard de la route.

- JODIE le tramway !

BAM.

Le tramway entra en collision avec la voiture de Jodie qui virevolta dans les airs avant d'entrer dans une maison en ruine. Des hommes en noir descendirent du tram, tandis que des policiers qui se "rebellaient", par rapport au nouveau régime, tiraient sans se soucier de la vie de certains.

Conan vit Jodie en sang, mais encore vivante... il sentit la douleur, mais aussi la fâcheuse tendance à ne plus savoir contrôler son corps, qui le quittait peu à peu.  
Il leva son bras, et tenta d'attraper la dernière pilule sur le sol... l'antidote temporaire de l'APTX.

**~~~~[=-=]~~~~**

- Atch ! cracha Shinichi.

Masumi se tourna vers lui, inquiète. Elle en profita pour faire un rapide signe de main à Heiji, lui demandant d'aller chercher un verre d'eau.

- Kudo, tu te réveilles enfin ! Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Que s'est-il passé ? J'étais dans cette voiture, et-...

Heiji apporta le verre d'eau au détective, avant de se rasseoir.

- C'est toi qui nous expliqueras tout ça... quand tu auras retrouvé ta mémoire. Ce qui s'est passé entre la fusillade de Shizuoka et notre départ de l'aéroport est encore flou... et ce n'est pas étonnant, un tramway vous a percuté, Jodie et toi, répondit Heiji.

- Jodie ? Comment va-t-elle ? rugit Shinichi.

- Va savoir... reprit Masumi.

Shinichi s'essuya le front, en inspirant un grand coup.

- Tu peux m'expliquer comment j'ai appris tout ça ? Le fait que l'Organisation ait pris le contrôle ? demanda le détective.

- Ah, tu ne t'en souviens plus non plus ? Je t'expliquerais plus tard, puisque James a pris le temps de m'expliquer comment ils s'y étaient pris.

Shinichi soupira.

Il ne lui restait que quelques heures avant de reprendre sa taille réduite. Il posa un dernier regard sur le hublot, voyant les terres Japonaises loin derrière... et dans quelques mois, voire années, il savait qu'il allait devoir y retourner.

* * *

Donc, explication :

Après Shizuoka, jusqu'à son départ de l'aéroport en fin avril, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, dont l'accident de tramway. Mais Conan ne s'en souvient plus, normal, vu que je garde tout pour plus tard !

Donc, comment Conan l'a apprit ? James est-il mort ? Que s'est-il passé en Avril ? Vous le saurez... dans longtemps !

Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, ce qui devait être le début de la fiction : l'arrivée de Conan au Japon !

A+


	8. (Volet 3) Retour au Japon

Ta-daa ! (...)

Voilà ce qui devait être le début de la fiction ! Mais vous avez eu le droit aux deux derniers mois avant l'avènement.

Dans ce second arc, nous sommes en Décembre 2008, soit donc deux ans et demi après la fuite de Conan, Heiji et Masumi. J'ai donc dû expliquer le fonctionnement du "régime" actuel du gouvernement (contrôlé par l'Org) vu que j'ai donné 7 chapitres avant celui-ci.

Dernier point : les âges : Conan a 15 ans et demi, Heiji 18 ans et demi et Masumi entre 17-18 (à cause du mélange scolaire et de sa date d'anniv' ^^)

Concernant l'année entre le chapitre 1 et le rajeunissement de Shinichi... et bien... on se retrouve à la fin de la fic ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Arc 2**

**(Volet 3 : Une histoire d'armes)**

**Chapitre 8 : Retour au Japon**

_Décembre 2008..._

Le bruit sourd du train qui arrivait enfin en destination, soit la gare de Tokyo, s'arrêta enfin près du quai sur lequel la pluie s'abattait. Plusieurs agents de police, désormais inclus dans une section entière de l'Organisation/Gouvernement, vérifiaient à présent les papiers d'identité des voyageurs, et pour cause, les frontières étaient fermées; du moins presque, vu que les voyages entre les différentes régions étaient encore possibles.

Après une fouille minutieuse des diverses personnes descendantes des multiples wagons, l'horloge sonna minuit; c'était le dernier train de la nuit. L'escouade de la police se sépara, l'un d'entre eux entrant dans le dernier wagon de stockage, contenant de la nourriture.

"Pff. Personne."

Il s'apprêtait à ressortir, lorsqu'un homme armé d'un sabre tenta de l'assommer. L'agent de police se retourna et para le coup à l'aide de son pistolet -un gros calibre qui vous élimine d'une balle-.

- Qui-. Qui êtes-vous ? s'étouffa l'agent.

L'homme en question profita de l'instant pour repousser l'arme à feu avec son sabre pour ensuite cogner sa hanche droite.  
Il en profita pour remettre sa casquette sur la tête et relever son col, avant de descendre sur le quai trempé et de se diriger vers la sortie de la gare. Elle était grande, ornée de grandes vitres sur les différents côtés et sur le plafond. La pluie et le brouillard rendaient la visibilité assez nul, ou en partie réduite, et la ville de Tokyo se dévoila enfin à l'ex-détective Hattori Heiji.

"C-C'est Tokyo ça ?" pensa-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

La ville n'avait pas forcément changé, seules quelques constructions et modifications de structures tout au pire; mais là où en venait Heiji, ce serait plus les rues et les gratte-ciel, construit en si peu de temps, par des équipes de centaines et plus de personnes sans aucun doute.

- Ici Hattori. Je suis à Tokyo.

(_-_)

- Ici Sera, même situation, je suis à Beika pour ma part.

La jeune femme qui approchait de la majorité était plutôt bien équipé; manteau marron muni d'une capuche de même couleur, pantalon noir, et d'un écouteur à son oreille. Elle déserta rapidement la ruelle où elle occupait depuis déjà un quart d'heure pour s'abriter sous un petit préau. En y repensant, et en calculant les distances et les rues, l'ancienne agence du détective Mouri n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, les Mouri ayant emménagé en centre-ville dans le but de résoudre des affaires avec Eri, avocate, dans l'intérêt de chef d'entreprise.

Ah il était beau, le nouveau régime du Japon.

Si l'Organisation contrôlait le pays, le gouvernement, la police, et les décisions... certains s'y opposaient, telles des villes entières ou des régions, et ça pouvait partir en révolte... souvent très brève, puisque c'était Gin en personne qui calmait les énervés à coup de fusil.

Les nuits, c'était le noir. Les journées, c'était le blanc.

D'un côté, les criminels sortaient, et la ville était plongée dans le crime.

La journée, c'était la loi, les punitions étaient très sévères et tout était contrôlé.

- Des nouvelles de Kudo ? s'interrogea Masumi en reprenant sa respiration.

- Aucune, répondit Heiji. Il nous a donné rendez-vous au quartier "Gödjo", c'était l'ancienne rue où le FBI résidait.

Le FBI, agence Américaine et anciennement Japonaise, était bien évidemment corrompu de fond en comble... du moins, exclut le Japon, auquel seul la police et les hommes en noir régnaient en maitres.

- Atch ! cracha Masumi. Il ne devait pas arriver en train ? reprit Masumi.

Heiji arriva enfin à destination, l'immeuble A1 de la rue "Gödjo".

- Atch ! cracha Masumi. Il ne devait pas arriver en train ? reprit Masumi.

Heiji arriva enfin à destination, l'immeuble A1 de la rue "Gödjo". D'après Kudo, la clé de l'ancien appartement se trouvait sous une des dalles du couloir.

"Lorsque Jodie a pris la fuit avec Conan, elle avait déposé la clé sous la dalle légèrement grisée."

Il avait recouvert la mémoire il y a de ça plusieurs années, après son terrible accident avec le tramway. Lointain souvenir.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi... répondit Heiji. Mais après tout, et avec ces deux dernières années... je pense qu'il doit savoir ce qu'il fait.

Heiji lui avait parlé de leur entourage respectif.

Masumi Sera. Shuichi Akai. Deux derniers enfants de la grande famille qu'étaient la leur... mais la jeune femme n'avait plus eu la moindre nouvelle de son frère depuis sa rencontre soudaine avec lui en Amérique du sud il y a de ça un an et demi. D'après Conan, il était revenu au Japon retrouver Akemi, et c'était le même scénario pour Jodie, qui avait fait fuir Conan du Japon en y restant... à l'heure qu'il était, peut-être reposait-elle en paix ?

Heiji... Kazuha, et leur parent. Pas la moindre nouvelle, la police d'Osaka ayant été dissoute. Apparemment, la situation dans le Kansai était bien plus pire que celle du Kantô.

Quant à Conan, et aux Kudo... la réponse n'existait pas; Kogoro et Eri continuant les enquêtes.

"Je me demande ce que sont devenu les proches de Kudo... les deux nee-chan, les gamins..."

La seule solution était de se rendre directement au lycée Teitan pour y retrouver les trois enfants... puisque Haibara avait repris, contre sa volonté, son dur travaille dans l'Organisation.

Heiji entra la clé dans la serrure et fit irruption dans la pièce. Rien n'avait changé, tout était resté à la même place.

- Oï, Sera. As-tu le numéro de téléphone de Kudo ?

- Certainement pas ! rugit Conan dans l'oreillette.

Masumi et Heiji écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Kudo ! Mais bon sang, que faisais-tu ?

- Je vérifiais certaines choses, peu importe. Masumi, rejoins Heiji à l'appartement, je finis ce que j'ai commencé. Autre chose, n'ouvrez pas les rideaux de l'appartement, et fermez-le toujours à clé. Dernier point, éviter les portables, ils espionnent les conversations, n'utilisait que ces oreillettes intraçables.  
Ils acquiescèrent.

"À quoi penses-tu, Kudo ?"

Il plongea son regard un petit trou dans le rideau, du haut du... numéro d'étage dont il avait oublié le chiffre.

"On a l'impression de vivre dans un film en noir & blanc. Tout est pâle, moche, sale... que s'est-il passé pendant ces deux dernières années ?"

- Ouvre-moi, chuchota Masumi dans l'oreillette.

Heiji s'empressa de faire rentrer Masumi, trempé de la tête aux pieds, avant de refermer à clé et à double tour la porte. Très peu de lumière, les fenêtres recouvertes, et le désordre total de la pièce modifiait vraiment l'atmosphère et l'humeur de ceux qui y rentraient.

- Je suis passé devant l'ancienne agence Mouri.

- Alors ? Qu'en est-il devenu ? demanda Heiji.

Silence.

- Résidence fantôme.

Masimi s'installa dans le sofa.

- Je pense qu'il en est de même pour la résidence d'Agasa.

Heiji soupira puis s'installa à son tour dans un siège, sortant une canette au passage.

- Comme l'a dit Kudo... on ne prévient personne. On attend de pouvoir analyser la situation. Il faut à tout prix éviter de se faire remarquer par les autorités et qui que ce soit, plus l'Organisation est loin de nous, mieux ce sera.

Les personnes recherchées étaient toujours les mêmes : Shinichi Kudo, dévoilé comme étant Exe. Heiji Hattori, Masumi Sera, Akemi Miyano et Shuichi Akai.  
Conan avait l'énorme avantage de n'être pas mis à prix, lui permettant de se déplacer sans trop se faire remarquer, malgré le fait qu'il avait désormais 15 ans, ressemblant plus à Shinichi; mais il avait changé sa coupe, toujours les épis en avant, mais d'autres sur le reste de la tête, parfois presque plat... ça le changeait, c'était classe, et c'était parfait pour passer inaperçu avec des vêtements bien larges.

- Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment... souffla Masumi.

Tandis qu'elle se creusait la tête à trouver réponse à sa question, Heiji arbora un léger sourire.

- Je crois savoir, finit-il par dire.

* * *

Cliffhanger, comme d'habitu- oh wait.

Je sais que le chapitre était prévu pour dans deux semaines, mais... c'est les vacances (pour ma part) !

À la semaine prochaine :p


	9. Au lycée Teitan

A'yo, ladies and gentleman ! (et animaux...?)

Chapitre 9 de BI disponible ! Sisi, là, juste en dessous, difficile d'accoucher, mais il est tout beau et propre !

Nous retrouvons donc nos trois héros au Japon... et enjoy !

* * *

_Après un terrible accident de tramway, Shinichi se réveille à bord d'un avion. Sa mémoire lui joue des tours, le mois d'avril reste vague dans ses souvenirs... seules quelques séquences lui reviennent en tête : l'avènement de l'Organisation, la fuite avec Jodie, et... très peu d'autres choses. Conan, Heiji et Masumi reviennent deux ans et demi plus tard, et..._

**Chapitre 9 :**

"A-t-on une lise des objectifs primordiaux ?" demanda Heiji. Il prit place dans le siège qu'il avait désigné comme étant le sien, une canette en main. Masumi en profita pour ouvrir la fenêtre, l'air froid prenant place dans la pièce... mais au moins, ils pouvaient respirer. "Oï, Nee-chan ?" répéta Heiji.

"Non. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait commencer par retrouver la piste d'Haibara et du professeur." répondit-elle.

Heiji fronça un sourcil.

"Et je pense connaitre une personne qui pourrait nous y aider." conclut-elle.

(_-_)

Conan coupa le son de l'écouteur qui figurait dans son oreille, dépassant de son pull bleu et de sa casquette noire. Il s'avança vers la petite trappe à l'arrière de la grande résidence, puis y entra, en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit.

Il referma donc les portes et s'aventura dans le sous-sol bien sale et humide, remerciant la lampe de poche qu'il avait prise avec lui.

_"Si je me souviens bien, ça doit être par ici." pensa Conan._

Il s'aventura dans le grand hall de la maison où se trouvaient des canapés, des tables et diverss gadgets mécaniques et électroniques. Il était bien chez le professeur Agasa, seul autour de la pénombre.

Le téléphone au bout de la pièce dévoilait un des multiples boutons rouge, mais qui contrairement aux autres, était allumé.

Le jeune détective posa son doigt dessus et enfonça celui-ci.

"Professeur Agasa, il semble que malgré l'avertissement vous ne m'ayez pas très bien compris. Les recherches devraient avoir repris depuis déjà deux mois, si vous ne vous y remettez pas rapidement, nous serons contraint de vous y forcer." annonça le répondeur.

Conan reconnu la voix sans grande difficultés... il s'agissait d'Amuro Toru, alias Bourbon.

_"Des recherches ? Amuro a demandé au professeur de rechercher quelque chose de précis ?" pensa Conan._

Il sortit rapidement de la résidence, déçu de ne pas pouvoir trouver Haibara et le professeur en bonne santé. Dans tous les cas, il n'aurait pas pu se présenter à eux puisqu'il les mettrait en danger.

Mais d'un autre côté, c'était Shinichi qui était recherché... pas Conan Edogawa.

Il rebrancha son oreillette.

"Vous êtes toujours à l'appartement ?" demanda Conan.

"Oï KUDO!" s'écria Heiji. Conan reprit un air enfantin. "Tu pensais qu'on était parti faire du shopping ?" finit-il par dire.

"Il y a des chances. Je vous rejoins tout de suite. Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a personne chez le professeur Agasa, donc pas de gadget ni d'armes pour se défendre. Aussi, il faudrait qu'on reprenne contact avec Jodie le plus rapidement possible."

Masumi fronça les sourcils.

Elle avait un plan en tête, c'était certain. Elle qui avait été affaibli par ces deux dernières années, entre voyages en avion et en train avec toujours la sensation d'avoir perdu sa moitié : son frère, toujours au Japon selon Conan... mais sans aucun moyen de communication. Peut-être avait-il pris initiative de retrouver Jodie ? Ou bien d'être retourné aux États-Unis ?

Après tout, lorsque son père avait commencé à raconter ses petits secrets à Shuichi... elle avait été mise à l'écart. Son père... un Akai, disparu peu après ses derniers combats avec l'Organisation.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en buvant une gorgée de sa canette, un bon jus de fruit qui ne lui ferait aucun mal.

"Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution." reprit Heiji. "Jodie est une personne de confiance. Mais, où peut-on la retrouver ?"

Conan s'aventura dans les rues de la ville, tentant de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible l'appartement.

"C'est là que ça coince. Si nous trois nous avons été mise à prix, il en est de même pour Miyano-san et Akai-san. Pour Jodie, je ne peux rien vous dire de concret." répondit Conan.

Un endroit où Jodie aurait pu se réfugier sans aucun problème, et ce pendant deux ans. Là était la question que se posait Conan en boucle, il y avait aussi une autre possibilité : tué. Et si celle-ci se révélait être vrai, il était dans la panade.

"Bien, écoutez-moi attentivement." déclara soudainement Conan. "Demain, j'irais au lycée Teitan, voir si Ayumi et les autres s'y trouvent. Ensuite, je pense que j'irais voir l'inspecteur Takagi... c'est quelqu'un en qui je porte une grande confiance, c'est un homme sérieux."

"Attends. Tu te ferais repérer dans la rue, Kudo !" renchérit Masumi. "Et puis en quoi le fait que revoir les gosses te permettrait de retrouver Jodie.

Conan afficha un léger sourire.

"Un mois avant les événements d'avril, Jodie était en mission pour le collège Teitan. Aujourd'hui, je suis quasi-certain qu'Akai-san sait que nous sommes revenu, et il a donc dû prévenir Jodie. Pour la retrouver, quoi de mieux que de revenir sur nos pas... là ou elle aussi s'y trouvait, quelques années plus tôt ?"

"Je comprends. Dans ce cas de figure, j'irais à Osaka." lança Heiji.

"Quant à moi, je resterais ici faire un peu de préparation et de rangement." ajouta Masumi. "De plus, j'installerais les matériels d"écoute de d'espionnage pour commencer les investigations."

Conan mit fin à sa course effrénée devant le grand bâtiment concerné. Il sonna à l'interphone d'Heiji, qui lui ouvrit, et utilisa l'ascenseur pour enfin retrouver un peu de calme et de confort.

BOM.

Heiji ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer le détective qui posa son manteau noir sur le canapé, son pull étant trempé. Il se prépara rapidement un thé avec les quelques machines fonctionnant, l'électricité ayant été activé deux jours à l'avance, et s'installa sur le sofa à côté d'une Masumi visiblement gêné.

"Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour Ran ?" demanda-t-elle les joues roses.

"Je sais qu'elle va bien... elle est avec Kogoro après tout." rétorqua Conan. "Et Eri, sûrement."

Heiji jeta un sac sur le canapé, grand sourire sur le visage.

"Pyjama, sac de couchage et au dodo." lança-t-il. "Nous n'avons plus de meubles dans les chambres..."

_"Fantastique." pensa Masumi._

"Bon et bien, bonne nuit."

C'était leur première nuit au Japon, et ce depuis deux ans.

(_-_)

_Dans les environs de 8 heures du matin, forte pluie._

Conan retira délicatement la couette qu'il avait sur lui en faisant le moins de bruit possible. La nuit avait été courte, et le détective se rendit dans la salle de bain en trainant les pieds sans aucune réelle motivation..

Il devait se reprendre. Aujourd'hui, une dure journée l'attendait : il allait devoir se rendre au lycée Teitan, un lycée où il avait été élève en tant que Shinichi Kudo... mais en rétrécissant, il est redevenu un simple collégien de 11 ans. Il se sentait quand même maudit, tant de malheurs lui sont tomber dessus sans qu'il n'eut rien à demander.

Il sortit de l'appartement une bonne demi-heure plus tard habillé d'un gros blouson rouge, avec écharpe noire, et son duo pantalon bleu chemise grise. Il referma la fermeture éclair, et s'élança dans la rue, remettant en place son bonnet qui cachait la majeure partie de son front.

Il fallait absolument éviter les rues où il était sensible d'être repéré : les avenues et places de Beika, les avenues de la tour Thoto ou encore le collège... ce qui n'était pas forcément facile, puisque sa destination se trouvait justement à deux pas de celui-ci. Qu'expliquerait-il à son ancien professeur de Japonais ? Après tout, même si Shinichi était recherché et non pas Conan... il avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace... sa photo avait circulé comme étant suspect d'une affaire avec Exe, mais il n'en est plus rien à présent.

Il arriva enfin à destination : le lycée Teitan, là où les élèves entrèrent avec un peu de recul.

_"Ils sont en première année..." pensa-t-il. "Le mieux, ce serait de consulter la liste des élèves par classe."_

Conan entra dans le lycée sans aucune difficulté puisqu'il avait comme équipement son sac en bandoulière sur le flanc droit.

"Excusez-moi..." dit-il en entrant dans le bureau du proviseur adjoint.

Le détective sortit son badge du FBI.

Ce badge... c'est le directeur même du FBI qui lui avait remis aux USA, lors d'une mission l'an dernier. Avec ceci en main, il avait les mêmes droits que les autres tel que Jodie, et il pouvait s'en servir à son avantage. Était-il réellement du FBI ? Plus vraiment, puisque l'agence Américaine n'existe plus au Japon et s'effondre en Amérique.

"Je suis du FBI, je m'appelle Akiro. J'aimerais consulter la liste de vos élèves, s'il vous plait." déclara Conan.

Le proviseur adjoint écarquilla les yeux.

_"Le FBI ? Au Japon ? Le régime actuel ne compte pas ce genre d'agents. Serait-il possible qu'il soit du côté des rebelles ?" pensa-t-il._

Principal atout mais aussi d'ennui. Le FBI n'existait plus au Japon, et généralement les seuls qui étaient encore sur place étaient considérés comme des rebelles.

"La voici." répondit-il en tendant un dossier.

Conan posa celui-ci sur la table et le consulta brièvement.

Ayumi Yoshida. 15 ans. Élève en première. Classe A-3.

_"Elle n'a pas cours ce matin... merde." pensa-t-il. "Il faut absolument que je la voie et que j'observe son comportement aujourd'hui..."_

Conan referma le dossier.

"Merci beaucoup." ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte. "Je ne vous ai jamais rencontré aujourd'hui."

"Très bien." susurra l'adjoint.

Le détective sortit du bureau sans broncher, et se laissa aller au prochain cours de son ancienne amie : Japonais.

Le professeur de Japonais... Ikito. C'était un très bon professeur, et c'est lui qui avait eu l'honneur de transmettre son savoir à Shinichi. Les cours qu'il donnait étaient animé, facile à suivre et les contrôles n'étaient pas forcément durs; c'était le meilleur professeur du lycée, d'une certaine manière.

Il sortit du couloir pour arriver dans la cour. Alors que des élèves jouaient au football dans le préau, d'autres révisaient -ou rêvassaient- ça n'avait pas changé, la génération était bien la même.

Il ne prêta pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il avait devant lui, ce qui l'amena à rentrer en contact avec une jeune femme, qu'il faillit faire tomber.

"Ah, je suis désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs." s'excusa Conan.

La jeune fille releva la tête et remit son cerf-tête en place.

"Ce n'est rien." répondit-elle.

Conan écarquilla les yeux, visiblement sous le choc.

_"A-Ayumi-chan ?" pensa Conan._

* * *

Cliffhanger !

Mais où sont passés Genta et Mitsuhiko ? très bonne question, ils n'apparaîtront pas avant un bon moment... après Haibara même.

Comment va Conan va-t-il se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'est fourré, me demandez-vous ?

Ne ratez pas le prochain chapitre !

Ciao.


End file.
